godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-23
<< Previous Chapter ---- Snow Mouse "Soma unlocked a Predator Style?" Dr. Sakaki hummed holding up his right hands fingers to his chin, repeating my answer as he turned towards me, his closed eyes gazed over me as his face took on a more serious expression, no longer aloof. "Are you positive about that happening?" -Kota and Sakuya commented something about him having an unusual Devourer form, which should be fixed.- I recalled the conversation that happened at that time. -Then Alisa called it a Predator Style and said it's just like mines. My assumption is based on this info.- "Hmm, this is most troubling." The elder frowned, stepping closer to the terminal near Major Amamiya Tsubaki and pressed the intercom, trying to reach the team on the field. "Soma, can you give me a detailed report on your status?" "I'm sorry doctor, but communications are down for the moment." Hibari informed the scientist who took a deep breath. "We've been trying to restore it, but currently we can only receive and not send." "Very troubling indeed." Once again the doctor hummed and turned towards the Instructor. "Major, I would like to have a word with you alone." Then as if something occurred to the researcher, he eyed me for a moment going over something in his head. Finally looking a bit concerned even I was called out. "Come along Sierra, this also concerns you." I don't like where this is going. "Hibari." The Instructor called out and the operator instantly responded with her attention. "Retrieve the 1st Unit, if something happens notify me immediately." "Yes, Ma'am!" She returned to the console in front of her and resumed attempting to restore the connection. "Lead on, doctor." Tsubaki gestured for the door as I joined them. "Does it have to do with Soma acquiring a Predator Style?" "I'm afraid, that I have no choice, but to say yes to that." With a serious voice he answered as we left the control room and headed for the elevators. "I'm really impressed by Sea's efforts." He started as the lifts doors closed and the three of us were departing from the floor. "Her foresight is amazing and terrifying." -C?- I questioned shortly after the statement, a knot starting to gather in my stomach and throat upon hearing the name. -Why must it be her again?- With clenched teeth and fists, I felt my anger rise fast. The knowledge that she had a hand in this was quickly starting to boil over. -Why is it always that damn bastard meddling with me?!- "Sierra, you have to calm down." Tsubaki answered, seeing me seethe with unbridled anger. "No one said anything Sea meddling with you." "Actually, that would be very much incorrect." Dr. Sakaki corrected the mature woman, who turned her lone gaze on him. "It is because of Sea's influence on the 1st Unit that things are standing as they are right now." "Care to run that by me again?" C greeted us right be the elevator as it stopped and the doors opened, her voice dripping with malice aimed straight at the researcher. In that instant, my anger towards her was replaced by instant fear. "We had an agreement, Stargazer." Violence practically poured from the girl as she barred our way and to be honest, I was close to collapsing due to the pressure she radiated. It was almost like if I stumbled into one of my nightmares. "You keep your end of the line and so will I." "Soma just developed his Predator Style." Without even being bothered by the blood-lust pouring from the pale girl, Dr. Paylor Sakaki pushed past the pale girl and headed towards his lab. Tsubaki albeit slightly visibly shaken followed him, while I've eyed with fear the boiling girl in front of me. "Was that also in your calculations?" "I have no idea what your talking about." C stepped aside and with lips pressed thin followed after the man. "Moonboy doesn't have the qualifica--." The pale girl stopped, voice trailing off as she went through the crucial details in her head again. "It's as you fear, I'm afraid." The doctor opened the door and allowed for the Major to step in first. "So far he still didn't take the card you gave him to stabilize his control." "THAT FOOL!!" The pale girl slammed her hand out, smashing into the wall and making a noticeable dent in the hardened interior of the corridor. "WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!" "Now, do you still think it is a wise idea to keep quiet in front of Sierra?" Stargazer looked at the unsure C, who couldn't give a clear answer and instead slammed her first down even harder turning the dent into a rip that tore into the fabric. "Are you done with demolishing the corridor? Come in before you're going to build up more debt towards the Branch." "FINE!" C shouted and started grumbling under her breath, uttering courses that made my spine shiver hearing them. "You'll regret this Stargazer, mark my words." "Sad thing is, truth can't be denied." The researcher shook his head as the pale girl entered the room and grumpily hopped into the large chair that belonged to him and started up the researchers terminal without permission, digging into files with a grim expression on her masked face. "Come on now Sierra, you wanted to know the truth about you, wasn't that right?" -Yes, I don't care what it is, but I have to know it!- I've answered and joined them in the room. "Well then, Sea." Dr. Sakaki started after closing the door after him, noticing the girl stare at him without masking her hostility. "Would you like to do the honors?" "Drop dead for all I care." The pale girl responded, trudging trough the research of the man without caring on the disapproving glare coming from the Instructor. "Why don't you make your failed conclusions?" -But you love yapping, don't you?- I glared back at C, my anger once again flaring up as if in response to the one the girl displayed. -That annoying voice of your is music to your ears, to everything you have a damn comment. No matter what it is, you have to have the last word, don't you?!- "That's enough. This isn't about you, my Sierra." The pale girl retorted and I had to stand and grit my teeth, not to run to her and drop kick her teeth out. "Stay out of this." "Why are you insisting that she isn't involved?" Stargazer looked at the hooded menace, standing still without reaction even under the resumed death worthy pressure. "You know the truth." "SIERRA WILL NOT LEARN IT!" C shouted in anger, surprising us about her adamant behavior, while at the same time sending a frightening aura out towards us. "You hear me, you quack?!" -Why are you doing this?- I questioned her, the wave of fear once again cancelling out my blood-lust. -What would learning the truth do in harm?- "There is a saying." Tsubaki started up, standing to my side and putting her palm on my shoulders. "Truth hurts." She declared and focused her gaze on the small girl in front of the terminal. "However, if you don't want Sierra to learn the truth, why are you updating the database of Dr. Sakaki?" "I said she can't learn it." The pale girl answered with gritted teeth. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to do my best for my Sierra!" She then turned towards the silent researcher. "Most of these is wrong! Do you even have an idea what mess you could have done if I didn't take a look at it?" "Of course they are wrong." Pushing his glasses up the doctor faced the intense aura sent at him. "You weren't quite willing to... be cooperative, or am I wrong?" "Shut up." C grumbled another curse again. "Have that damn Moonboy eat the freaking serum when he gets back." She then hopped out from the chair and dashed towards the door, only stopping to drop a final warning aimed at the elder man. "If you dare to say something, I'm going to humiliate you." -Diarrhea?- I joked, but got a reprimanding stare from Major. -What?- "Now, Doctor. Would you fill us in?" Tsubaki turned towards the researcher who took his seat in front of his terminal setup and fixed his gaze on the modifications the pale girl made very hastily. "Of course, omitting the parts Sea had warned not to disclose." -Hey! You can't just lie down and die because she demands it!- As I wanted to rage against that, I was suddenly handed a very thick stack of papers. -What's this?- "I can't say a word." stargazer smiled lightly and I've eyed him for a moment, until my eyes practically popped out understanding what that means. "While the technical jargon might be much for you, try to read it once." "Is that..." Tsubaki's voice trailed off seeing my expression as I started to read through the pile. "Will it be a good idea to anger her?" "I am just keeping to the end of the bargain she tasked me with. Sea is not willing to tell the truth and I cannot speak about it either. Aside from us, no one else knows." The man gave a very slight chuckle. "Which naturally means, I'm afraid that this will have to be kept closed from Fenrir also." "I understand, I will not inquire any further." The Major nodded and crossed her arms. "So then about Soma..." -It's Izanagi again, isn't it?- Looking up from the papers I've asked, I was still dumbfounded on what I've read. While the words were mostly confusing, it was still showing the facts that C's hand was deeply around everything. -My Predator Styles are originated from her, just like in Soma's case. Is it?- "Her?" An amused smile ran past the researchers face. "But yes, I'm afraid so that Izanagis influence reached a critical point during that mission." With a concerned expression the elder turned towards me. "Tell me what Soma did before his manifested the Predator Style." -Refused to join the team to take on the Vajra initially and rushed off to exterminate the non-mission targets.- "Did he suffer injuries?" -No, they were only small Aragami.- I stopped for a moment pondering. -Although Fallen Species.- "There were two Fallen Cocoon Maidens and a Fallen Zygote." Tsubaki took over and I've nodded in agreement, however I couldn't miss the grim expression on the doctors face. "We couldn't find a fault in his approach and he took care of them flawlessly." "Soma collected the cores before engaging the Vajra and took damage in the fight, am I correct?" -He took the small fry down, got the cores and joined the combat hastily. According to Kota, he was sent crashing into a building before he was seen jumping down from the top and delivering a near killing blow.- I repeated the events in my head as I recalled. -Somehow, I think this was a bad idea. Was it not?- "I'm afraid to say so. Yes, under normal circumstances Soma would have no problem with either, but this isn't normal you understand that, correct?" I nodded and turned back to the thick layer of papers. "His system is already overtaxed with healing and the foreign matter coursing inside, then he went and collected the Fallen Species cores. This similarly overloaded his God Arc, which was the only thing keeping his control in check." "Is it possible to overload a God Arc? Especially in Soma's case that would be impossible." Tsubaki recalled how theoretically the synchronization ratio of said God Eater is perfect in all cases. "No..." She realized after thinking it through. "I'm afraid yes, however he was very lucky." Stargazers expression darkened. "Soma saw previously how Sierra handled her own overload of control and mimicked the action. At least I am thinking that happened, since as you said Alisa had drawn comparison between the two." "I see..." The Major looked over to me, immersed in the document. "Anything else that I should know?" "Sea gave the initial version of the serum to the entire 1st Unit even before Sierra had enrolled." The doctor responded and I looked up, even Tsubaki was surprised. "I'm afraid, she had us all dancing on her palm all along." -Then the hell is she freaked out of telling me the truth?- I frowned, still not quite understanding what is hidden in the pile of mumbo-jumbo in my hands. -If everything goes as she whistles.- "Soma wasn't supposed to gain his until Sierra's latent abilities awaken. I'm afraid she is starting to slip as her plans need meticulous precision." "How does that influence the 1st Unit?" The Major questioned, looking grim herself. "Does she have a hand in the current situation?" "She's actually trying to salvage the situation, despite to what she says or acts... I would say, she has it really though." The doctor answered. -She can go to hell all I care.- "If there isn't anything else, I'll go back to the control room and observe the situation." The Instructor walked to the door. "I believe you still have something to go through, don't you?" -I don't understand any of this.- I was honest and the professor frowned in response as I handed him back the pile. -Can I take a look at this later, I'm a bit tired myself.- "That can be arranged for. I'll have to look through Sea's data in the meantime as well." Dr. Sakaki answered and I nodded in agreement, leaving the room. As soon I left the room of the doctor, I was being called with the appointment. -Another mission?- I had to groan after the Instructor told me, this was beginning to be very annoying. -I don't want to!- "Sierra, this is the last time I'm asking you to do this." Major Amamiya looked into my eyes, to what I started to feel very uncomfortable. "Your God Arc is soon to be ready to use, isn't that right?" -Yes.- I had to agree and stop grumbling. -Only one mission?- "I give you my word." She reassured me and I felt like the worst person alive. She was doing me a favour and I was acting like a spoiled child. "I'll give you a hand if you would like to." -No, I'll do it.- I stopped there and swallowed my foolish pride. -When will they leave?- "Tomorrow morning. Soma will have to be taken off the team until his state us stabilized for certain, but you should make use of the rest of the 1st Unit." -Understood.- ---- "Your mission today will be to exterminate the Aragami gathering in the Sunken Grid, intel tells that a couple of Fallen Ogretails are wrecking havoc in the area along with a pair of ordinary ones." Tsubaki gave the briefing to the assembled God Eaters: Sakuya, Alisa and Kota. "Just like previously, Sierra will be acting as your back-up. Any questions?" "When will she return to the 1st Unit?" Kota stepped forward, wearing a somewhat worried expression. "I mean... Sierra can return to us... Right?" -Yea, I will.- I've reassured the boy with a smile, albeit I was rather nervous myself. -On the next one I'm going to be deployed as well. Dr. Sakaki and Licca are just making a final check on my God Arc.- "That is great news." Alisa agreed with me, however her voice seemed cold and distant, then stepped closer and leaned to my ears softening her words into a whisper. "At least you're going to get that fool off my neck." -Oh, look at you Kota.- I turned towards the red-headed gunner. -Someone is worried about your well being.- "H-what?!" The russian girl gasped as the boy turned towards me with his trademark 'huhh?' and I couldn't help, but smirk as a certain New-Type was busy pulling her beret into her face to hide her blushing. "T-that's not true! He's irritating!" -Of course. He should be worried about you, right?- I had a bit of trouble seeing as the boy eyed Alisa with concern and the girl started to feel even more unpleasant under my teasing. -You've seen to got a fever, maybe you should get checked yourself out before mission.- "W-why are you doing this?" The platinum blond girl turned towards me, a small drop of tear forming in the corner of her eyes. "Is it fun to... to..." "Now, now Sierra." Sakuya stepped to my side and pulled me away from the flustered New-Type. "Don't bully her now, just because you don't like sitting on the side lines." -I hate being stuck here!- I grimaced and looked up at the medic. -Not like you know what it is like.- "Sakuya was an Operator for more than a year before enrolling as a God Eater." Tsubaki cleared that up with a stern voice, cutting the useless banter off. "Now then it seems everyone's ready to sortie. 1st Unit, move out!" "Yes, Ma'am." They answered in near unison as the unit left and I remained with the Instructor. "You weren't picking on Alisa, I presume as much." She started as we turned around and headed for the control room. "However, you are approaching the matter from the wrong end, don't you think Sierra?" -All she needs is a little push.- I grinned back at the mature woman. -Too bad lover-boy is pushing her from the wrong end.- "Sierra, come with me." I turned around when the voice of C penetrated my ears, she just stepped through the opening door and was panting hard. "It's urgent." -Can I go? Can I? I'll be your bestest friend!- As the Instructor faced the pale girl also, I pleader to her jokingly, but she wasn't keen on my fooling around and I met with a very stern gaze in return. -I'll promise not to wring the life out of that bag of greed. Well, not entirely.- "Fine, but if you finish return to the control room." ---- End of Chapter 2016,11,25 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts